Running
by Life.is.to.live.not.to.cry
Summary: Annabeth's father freaked out after her mother found them yet again and they had a little arguement. Frederick forced them to move all the way to Manhattan from California. Now, Annabeth is convinced her life is over. Will a certain green-eyed person change her mind? I suck at summaries but the book will be better. Rated T for swearing and to be safe in the future. DISCONTINUED
1. intro

**I don't own anything, just the plot.**

running away doesn't help. A lesson i learned the hard way from my dad... - Annabeth Chase...

**Annabeth's POV**

I officially hated my life. Just because my mom visited and they had an argument doesn't mean he can drag me, Bobby, Matthew, and Helen **(A/N I don't think the titan's curse says her real name, it just said Mrs. Chase so.) **all the way to this stupid town. I miss California. I twisted and re-twisted my owl earrings my mom had given me when i had turned 10. I fixed my Yankees cap. My blonde curls were fixed on my shoulders as we rode to the store. My dad and I were heading to the store to buy some groceries.

"Annabeth, I know you're very...sad but- ANNABETH CHASE CAN YOU PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" I glanced over at him.

"Thank you. Now Annabeth, I know you miss your friends, and school-" I looked away, my eyes stinging. "But this is for the best, don't you see Annabeth?" I looked at him as my first tear rolled down my cheek.

"No, dad. I can't see. All i see is a man who ran away from his daughter's mom, who found him for the second time. Dad, you can't keep running. But this time you crossed the line. California to Manhattan, really?! I don't know what i see but I definitely don't see my dad. And by the way, I'm walking home." I snapped at him.

I grabbed my phone and purse and stepped out the door, slamming it behind me. I rushed into Wal-mart without looking back. I really don't know what i'm going to do in here. I speed-walked down the...aisle I guess. I picked out two mickey mouse shirts for Matthew and Bobby and went to my section where I buy clothes.

Don't judge, I'm low on budget. I grabbed a purple shirt and a couple of uniforms. I also grabbed a Minnie mouse shirt so Matt, Bob, and I could match. I went into the jewelry aisle. I looked around until i found the perfect Necklace for me and my mom. It was a break apart necklace with two chains.

The locket itself was heart shaped and snapped the way a real heart locket would except it broke apart completely and became two necklaces. Each outside part had an A and the insides read, 'So you could have my heart, daughter' and the same thing on the other one but it said mother at the end. I told the sales lady I loved it. She happily grabbed it out of my hands and scanned it.

"That's $49 and 99 cents, sweetie." She said. I pulled out three 20 dollar bills. She handed me back $10 and a penny with a the box in a tiny bag. I thanked her and rushed to the cash registers. I bumped into a guy.

"Umm, I'm sorry" I said looking back at him only to be shocked by his sea green eyes.

" It's ok, my name's Percy." He said holding out his hand.

"Annabeth," I said shaking it. With that I turned on my heel and started walking away, nervously. I looked back at him and smiled,

"Bye, Percy." He waved back at me and kept walking. I fixed my hat nervously as I arrived at the cashier. I handed her the clothes. She scanned it all quickly and gave me the bags.

"$70 and 85 cents" she said matter of factly. I sighed giving her the money. She gave me back the receipt and forced a smile.

"Come back soon" I smiled at her and walked away. As I walked I remembered my 'incident' later. I didn't have a ride. I groaned. I walked over to McDonalds.

"What would you like" a girl, probably 16 like me asked.

"Can I have a McChicken from the dollar menu with a small coke?" She began touching the screen. She had piercing sky blue eyes and black spiky hair down to her shoulders.

"Which school are you going to?" she asked while I gave her the 3 dollars the screen was asking for.

"I wanted to go to Pulaski high, a state of the art school but my dad signed me up for Goode High." I told her.

"Hey, I go there!" She said blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can show you around." She offered.

"Sure, I would love that." I said.

"Do you have a ride?" She asked motioning outside.

"No" I said, shaking my head. Nobody was behind me so...

"I can give you a ride in like 30 minutes when my shift is over," She offered. I smiled and nodded,

"Thanks."

"Oh, my name's Thalia" she said. I pushed a curl behind my ear,

"My name's Annabeth." I told her.

** ***LINEBREAK*****

"Thanks Thalia" I said getting out of the car.

"No problem Chase." She said. She and I were friends now. I fixed my hat and picked up my bags. I sort of waved at Thalia and walked up to the building. I entered the tiny room thingy and clicked the office telephone button.

"Charlie, let me in" I said. Almost immediately the door opened for me.

"Thanks Charles" I said. looking up at the old man behind the desk.

"No problem Annabeth." I walked into the already opened elevator and pressed the button for my floor. I waited a while before the bell dinged and a female voice claimed, it was the 13th floor. I walked out and to the right. I knocked on our apartment.

"Open the door Matt." Bobby groaned.

"No way Bob, it's your turn." Matthew replied.

"BOBBY , JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Helen yell from another room. I heard Bobby groan and stomp up to the door. He opened it.

"Hey, Annabeth" He said turning and walking back to the couch.

"Hold on, I got presents!" I said.

"REALLY" they both yelled running towards me.

"Yup, close your eyes" I said pulling out the Mickey Mouse shirts.

"Here," I said handing them each their own.

"Wow, cool." "They replied.

"It's the one we've begged mom and dad for" Matt said.

"Thanks Annabeth " Bobby replied to me before turning to Matt.

"Let's try them on!" They both raced down the hallway and into our room. I closed the door as Helen came out of her room. She is heavily pregnant.

"Where's your dad?" She asked. I glanced down at my feet nervously and pushed a curl behind my ear.

"Umm," was all I could get out. I sat down in the seat next to so I could still face her. My toes moved around in my sneakers.

"Annabeth Chase, where's your father?" she asked again pulling out a chair and sitting.

"He started talking to me and asked me how i felt so i told him and left angrily, I met this girl who's going to be in my school and we became friends and she drove me here. So i really don't know where dad is but please don't punish me, i mean, i think it won't help any of us and i really don't want to face him right now, and I'm sorry Helen." I rambled. She looked stunned but didn't say anything.

"Just...Go to your room, we'll deal about this later." she said sighing. I picked up the 3 bags and headed for mine and the twins room as i passed the bathroom and my dad and Helen's room. When i entered the room, Bob and Matt were in their Mickey Mouse shirts playing with their legos. I smiled,

"Who wants to play Xbox" I asked.

"ME!" they both yelled as they scrambled into my side of the room. I rushed in behind them tossing my bags to the side. I turned the Xbox on and gave bobby the green controller, Matthew got the blue, and i got red.

"This is Bobby's controller." The one who i thought was bobby complained. Matt handed bobby the green controller and Bobby gave Matt the blue one.

"I'll be right back," I said grabbing my Minnie mouse shirt and going to their side. I changed into it. Our closets, separate our rooms but we only have one door to exit from so it counted as one room. I came back into my room and the game was already set.

"Nice shirt" Bobby said.

"Cool shirt" Matt commented. I smiled and placed my shirt, the one i was wearing, in the closet and sat down on the bed with them. Matt pressed start and handed me my controller. And that's how we spent our next hour or so.

**So, how was that. I don't know if i should continue or not, and i'm really bad at introductions. **

**So please, R&R? **


	2. Chapter two

What if I wake up on and this is just a freaky very vivid dream~Annabeth Chase

**Annabeth's POV**

"Where's Annabeth, is she here?" I heard my father's worried voice. Matt paused the game.

"Daddy's home!" He cried in delight. He ran off with bobby hot in his trail. I groaned and stood up. I carefully made my way to our bedroom door. I leaned against the door frame and pulled my band off my wrist. I pulled up my hair into a sloppy bun. I watched my father with a cold glare. His worried brown eyes rose up to meet mine.

"Annabeth, come here" he pleaded. I carefully walked my way to him. I knew Matt and Bobby could sense the tension between us because they kept glancing back and forth at us with worried looks. He hugged me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I guess, I guess you are right, but Annabeth-"

"shhh, stop talking I get it dad." I interrupted. I pulled away and looked at Matt and Bob. I playfully glared at Bob.

"You," I said pausing, "I thought you knew better than to pause a black ops match before it ended. He glanced at everyone before bobby whispered loudly,

"She's talking to you dude, you're dead." With that, he ran down the hall and I chased after him.

"FREDERICK! I KNOW THEIR MY GRANDCHILDREN BUT CAN YOU TELL THEM TO FUCK OFF, THE NEIGHBORS ARE GOING TO COMPLAIN AGAIN!" My grandpa yelled. Well, there's old man chase for ya, yelling from the bedroom mom and dad and him shared. I know, I know. But yes, we do live in _his _home. At least, for a while. Once grandpa yelled that, me and Matt stopped dead on our feet. I slid into my bed and hit start.

The match was over and we had already started a new game. Matt sat on the bed and grabbed his controller. After about half the game, bobby joined us. After about 6 long games, Helen called for dinner. I strolled along with my brothers to the dining table. Grandpa was already there in his wheelchair smacking his lips and rubbing his hands.

"Nice matching T-shirts, I hadn't noticed them." Helen commented. I smiled and bobby replied a thank you. Matt managed a sloppy grin. He had already slid in a chair and started eating. I sat down on the chair beside him and Bobby sat to the other side of him. Dad sat next to grandpa who sat next to me. Helen sat next to Bobby.

"Bobby, you do the dishes. " Helen stated.

"But, mom I'm too young." he complained.

"You're 8 years old about to be nine, our perfectly fine."

"Well, Matt is too. We should both do the dishes." Bobby added.

"Fine, Matt you help your brother do the dishes." Helen said in a **_that's final _**tone. Matt groaned but agreed.

-LINEBREAK-

I yawned and stretched out. My alarm clock read 6:45. I swung my feet off the bed. I picked out a simple khakis and light blue shirt. That's my uniform, but I can wear skirts, dresses, blazers, anything as long as it's school colors. Which are white and light blue. I put them on went to the twin's side of the room. I picked out two nice navy blue collared shirts and jeans. I picked up the air horn. I snickered to myself before covering my ears and blowing it. Matt and Bob rolled off their beds, surprised. They rubbed their eyes.

"Get ready for school, no napping no nothing. Now scramble!" They waddled off to the bathroom. I threw the horn under their bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey sweetheart, make some scrambled eggs for your granddaddy." Grandpa never bothered to learn my name, that's why he used sweetie or sweetheart and stuff like that. Of course I was already going to make breakfast but I just want him to think I'm doing it for him. After I set the table he rolled up to it and told me,

"thank you, gray eyes." I smiled and ate my plate quickly. Once I finished Bobby and Matt came down the hallway, all dressed up and ready for school. I gestured to their plates before putting mine in the sink and washing them. They sat down and began eating. Once I finished washing my dishes, I walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, pounding what I should do for my first day. I decided on not getting much attention so I settled with a cute messy bun. I added a little bit of makeup to cover the very little pimples I had and stared into my eyes.

"You can do this." I told myself. I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my book bag and pulled it on. I put on my owl earrings and tried my best to put on my Yankees hat. It wouldn't fit with the bun so I took it off.

I picked up my phone and texted my mom, **I'm ready for school mom. I got a present for you too. You should text me your address so I can mail it to you. Love you. :-*** I thought about sending that emoticon before I sent it. My mom doesn't really like it when I send things like that. She thinks if I do that I'm turning into those stereotype teens whose brains are about the same size of a pea. I walked into the living room.

"Bob, Matt, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yup" they replied showing me their backpacks.

"Alright, let's go" I said. We headed out the door just before grandpa's homemaker came in. Yea, the old man was disabled, but he was very grumpy,. Except when his as he called her, 'beautiful girlfriend who happens to be my homemaker' comes here. We all smiled and waved before running off to the elevator.

"Score, it hasn't closed yet!" Matt said hopping into the elevator. Bobby walked up to the elevator and yawned. He walked inside when I did. Matt had already pressed the button so we are good to go. We waited for the door to close and stood there patiently. On the 8th floor the elevator stopped. A man walked in.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Hi" Bobby said in an agitated voice as he slid down the wall to sit against it.

"Hey" Matt said and looked back at the numbers displaying what floor we passed or are on. Before I could say anything, the elevator stopped again . Bobby groaned and pulled on his hoodie.

"Not much of a morning person, eh" the man concluded. Bobby grunted in response as the lady pulled her cart in. She smiled at everyone and ruffled Matt's hair before turning back to the door. Matt fixed his hair and glared at the lady. I nudged him and he gave up the act. The next time the elevator opened a man walked in.

His pants sagged and he had a tear tattooed right below his eye. Everyone avoided him. Finally, we made it to the lobby. Tear-eyed dude stayed here in the lobby but Bob, Matt, the business dude, cart lady, and me walked outside. The lady walked into the parking lot along with the guy while bob, Matt, and I kept walking down the sidewalk. We walked past the fence's open gate that separates us from the outside city.

We walked up to the intersection where we were supposed to be picked up. There's a little neighborhood beside grandpa's building, thank god. Gramp's building is known for crazy disabled people, but now they're accepting normal people. But dad doesn't want to stay here. I don't either. Bobby sat down.

"Get up! The floor's dirty!" I told him yanking his arm so he could stand up. He groaned and Matthew chuckled.

"I'm a little scared for school, Annabeth. Me and Bob aren't going to be together. " Matt said looking up to me.

"Don't worry Matt, it'll be alright." I said. Bob pulled off his hoodie.

"It's gonna be fine Matt we'll see each other at recess and lunch" Bobby said hugging Matt. After about fifteen minutes of playing games on my phone and sharing with the boys, the bus arrived. The bus driver lady asked

"Are you their mom?" I smiled and shook my head. But seriously, do I look like a mom?

"Well, hon. I'm gonna need you to take this to ya'll's mother, all right?" she told me handing me some bus form slips. I nodded,

"Alright ma'am." I turned to Bobby and Matthew, took my phone from Matt and said to them, "Go ahead. Have fun at school." Matthew rushed up the steps with Bobby behind him. But then, Bobby slipped and almost tumbled back to me but he was holding on to the metal handle thing. A few kids laughed and he turned a light shade of pink.

"Bye Annabeth" Matt told me as the doors closed. Bobby just waved at me from the seat he was in. As the bus left i turned around to sit on the curb in the parking space. Now, no car could hit me. All of a sudden, a car honked at me.

"Annabeth, is that you?" a familiar voice called. A black car parked right next me.

"Hey Thalia!"

"Are you waiting for the bus?" I nodded as i stood up.

"Hop in, that shitty thing of a bus never comes at the correct time. You'll arrive at school for second period."

"Thanks for telling me," I said opening the door "I would've never known."

"Of course not, Chase. You're new around here!" Thalia said jokingly.

"HaHaHa," I said sarcastically as Thalia pulled back out into the street. Thalia put the radio up. Country music started up.

"Ah, this shit sucks" she said, "Hand me the CD case." I took it off the mirror thing and gave it to her. She braked for the red light and pulled out a CD. She shoved the CD into the component and threw the CD case back. Raise your glass started up by P!NK. I smiled as she started driving and singing a long.

-LINEBREAK-

"What's your schedule?" Thalia asked me. I showed her my schedule. She gave me hers.

mine:

**1st: Homeroom Ms. Bennett**

**2nd: Advanced Reading Mr. Grady**

**3rd: Architecture Mrs. Landminemer**

**4th: Lunch A**

**5th: Spanish Ms. Lucinda**

**6th: Greek studies and language Mr. Elope**

**7th: Free period**

**8th: Advanced Math Mr. Kiefer**

**9th: Study Hall Ms. Landchester **

**10th: Gym Mr. Kendrick**

**Thalia's:**

**1st: Homeroom Ms. Talioco **

**2nd:Gym Mr. Kendrick**

**3rd: Musical studies Ms. Lomaski**

**4th: Lunch A**

**5th: Spanish Ms. Lucinda**

**6th: Greek studies and language Mr. Elope**

**7th: Free period**

**8th: Study hall Ms. Landchester**

**9th: Reading Ms. Lions**

**10th: Advanced Math Mr. Kiefer**

"We only get to be together in four periods" Thalia complained.

"But at least they're all in a roll" I said.

"And that's the bad part. I won't see you when school's almost ending or when school's beginning. Just straight down the middle!"

"Well, now you've just made it difficult to help you feel better." I said.

"Well, thank's for trying."

"Well, I'd better go. Bye" I said backing up and waving with my hand that wasn't holding my schedule.

"Bye Anna"

"Don't call me that!" I turned around and turned into the next hall.

* * *

><p><strong> how's that? I really hope you like it. I'll try to post everyday. <strong>

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first I wanna thank everyone who Favorited my story and me. Secondly, I would like to thank TridentTattoo for your review, I hope I did better for this chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"And you must be Miss Annabeth Chase. Don't worry, I know you're new, but you better be on time for tomorrow." My homeroom teacher, Ms. Bennett said.

"Thank you, and I won't." I said smiling.

"Ok, go ahead and take a seat." I went ahead and carefully walked to the back where the only available seats were. I sat beside a raven haired boy and behind Piper, who I met in the hallways. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have made it to homeroom. Nobody sat next to me.

"Hey," the raven haired boy said. I looked at him, shocked to see those sea green eyes from the store. I drew a long breath.

"Hi," I decided to act dumb, "Percy right?" He smiled.

"And you're Annabeth. Sort of not hard names to remember." He said smirking.

"Well, an unusual name like yours that's heard and said only one time can be easy to forget because it is not used often" I explained though i could remember his name perfectly.

"I'd have to disagree, Annabeth. When you hear a weird name, you think; wow, that's such a weird name. And you remember it because it's so unusual." He argued.

"Just admit your wrong." I said with a sigh. Percy smiled as if he was enjoying himself.

"Never," he smirked. I sighed and just focused on the lesson. Well, tried to focus; it wasn't really a lesson, just a PowerPoint talking about Ms. Bennett and what we will do here throughout the year. And plus, my ADHD was kicking in. I opened my backpack and looked around for something to do. I couldn't find any books, so I grabbed my notebook, some pencils and a pencil sharpener.

I sharpened my pencils, and put my sharpener back. I started sketching a weird shaped building. I made it up myself. It was curved, almost like a lowercase f. It was covered mostly in glass, and it had a sturdy stone foundation. There are two huge garages, fit enough for 400 cars. I called it, The Beth Towers. Cheesy, for an apartment building and all. But, you know, I really can't think of anything else.

"Nice drawing," Percy said.

"Are you always in people's business?" I snapped.

"Well, _**I'm **_**_sorry_** if I disturbed you by looking over and complimenting on your lovely sketch." Percy said angrily turning back to the screen. I kind of felt bad for snapping on him. Well, no time to dwell on it. The bell had rung. I put away my pencils and notebook. I pulled my backpack on stood up.

"Bye Piper." I said. She looked surprised for some reason but waved back at me.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth, over here!" Thalia waved at me. I smiled and walked over to her with my lunch tray in my hands. Architecture went great, Ms. Landminemer loved the drawing of Beth towers. She said I would be a true architect. I told her i hoped to be one some day. I sat down.

"So, how's your day been, Chase?" Thalia asked grinning.

"Can you please call me by my name, it's not hard." I complained.

"Yea, Thals; it's not hard." I looked over to see the one and only Percy. Dam, he was everywhere.

"Speak for yourself," Thalia muttered.

"I am, don't you see me speaking... for myself?" Percy said playfully. Thalia swore under her breath and looked back to me.

"Meet my asshole of a cousin, Percy Jackson." She said loudly. Percy smirked.

"Sorry, but she already met your asshole cousin" He said grinning. A boy sat down next to Percy.

"Where's the party?" he asked sarcastically.

"In your ass, Nico." Thalia responded.

"Ouch, that hurt." he said sarcastically. "Anyways, Piper said she finally convinced Hazel and Frank to come to our movie night."

"Cool, hey Annabeth; want to come?" Percy asked.

"Yea, it would be so much better if you came. It'll be one more person to block out these dumb asses. It's uneven. Jason, Nico, Percy, and Leo against, Piper, Hazel, and me." Thalia complained

"You forgot Frank and Calypso" Nico added.

"Shut the Hell up, dumb ass." Thalia replied.

"I'm the dumb ass," he muttered.

"Got something to say death breath?" Thalia threatened. Nico raised both his hands in surrender.

"Nothing beautiful goth chick. I mean what." Nico blushed a deep scarlet and looked down. Thalia blushed a light pink and looked to her left.

"I'll go, I just gotta asked my mom." I said to break the silence.

"That's great." Thalia said turning back to me "I gotta go now" she said standing up. We watched her leave before Nico stood up too.

"I need to go tell Piper about Annabeth joining in" Then, he left.

"And then there were two." Percy said chuckling. "You do know it's just a couple's night to see movies, right?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, come on connect the dots. Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, Thalia and Nico-"

"But, I thought they weren't dating by their foul language."

"Trust me, they will be."

"Then, what about you? Who are you bringing?"

"No one" he said casually. "You got anyone special on your mind?"

"Nope, no one." I said nervously. The bell rang. I sighed relieved, saved by the bell. He stood up.

"Well, I have to go." He said awkwardly. He started leaving, "Bye Annabeth." I waved,

"Bye Percy."

-LINEBREAK-

I was heading to Greek studies and language with Thalia. Spanish was fun. I have already learned Latin and Spanish by my friend Reyna. She's still in California. Greek is going to be easy. Me and Thalia already knew it. The Greek teacher was at the door greeting everyone.

"Γεια σας, ποιο είναι το όνομά σας?" He asked in a hoarse voice. **(A/N ****He said, 'Hello, what is your name**_'_**) **I smiled.

"Annabeth Chase, Κύριε, και αυτός είναι ο φίλος μου Thalia Grace" I responded. **(A/N she said, 'Annabeth Chase sir, and this is my friend, Thalia Grace)**

"Ναι , έχεις αυτό το δικαίωμα" Thalia said with smirk confusing the shit out of him. **(A/N she said, 'Yeah, you got that right) **He held up his index finger and pulled out a Greek for Dummies book. I high-fived Thalia and we snuck our we past the teacher.

This period's going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry for making this so short, i just needed to update. So, I'll start on the fourth chapter right after i post this one. Once again, thank you guys so much. <strong>

**Bye, **

ReynaMarizRodriguez


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm super sorry I can't update the story, I've had things happening. **

**But the next chapter is going to be super long. **

**There have been worries of Annabeth and Percy fighting a lot but it's actually ok. The teasing is what's going to create a bond.**

**I hope you guys had a good vacation. **

**Good night,**

** ReynaMarizRodriguez **


	5. chapter 4: Movie night! :-D

**Annabeth's POV**

I picked up my phone. There were 3 messages. One from my mom telling me her address. One from Thalia stating that she'll be here in like 30 minutes and one from piper saying she was excited to see me here. She kind of set me up with percy, which I will get her back for but for now; it is going to be an awkward night. I stood up.

"Bobby, Matthew, can you guys leave me change for a couple seconds? "

"Where you going? " Bobby asked glancing up at me before looking back at the screen.

"Out with some friends. Now can you guys please go?" Bobby and Matthew kept their eyes to the screen.

"Bobby and Matthew Chase get out of this room this instant!"

"Alright, alright sis, no need to yell." Matthew said before scrambling off with Bobby. I opened my closet. I wasn't much of a fashionista, I mean who is? I decided on some plain jeans with a white T-shirt that said, 'Πηγαίνετε μεγάλο ή να πάει στο σπίτι'. I also put on a bright red plaid jacket.

"I think you look good sis, now can you stop checking yourself out so we can play already" I turned around to see Matthew and Bobby in the...passageway i guess you would call it.

"Go ahead, and Helen or dad didn't arrive yet right?"

"Nope," Bobby said popping the P. "Granddad should be able to take care of us." Matt added in. I started putting on my owl earrings, hat, and necklace i had bought yesterday.

"The hat ruins your image." Bobby said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tell dad and Helen that I'm going to run some errands." I said letting my curls down.

"Tell them yourself." Bobby said tossing up something. Instantly, i caught it.

"When did you take my phone?!"

"You left it on the bed, I slid it into my pocket and left. Easy peasy sis." Bobby explained. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone into my pocket. I picked up the envelope addressed to my mom and slid it into my purse. I kissed Bobby on the head.

"Ewwww" I kissed Matt.

"Gross.." Matt wiped his forehead and i smiled.

"Thank your brother for those kisses." I said walking into their room. I heard Matt playfully punch Bobby. At least i hope it was playfully. I walked into the living room where gramps was sitting watching TV. I tried to sneak pass him.

"Hey darling, get me an apple and i won't even say peep." Dam it. I set my purse down on the table and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and washed it. I walked over to him and gave him his apple. He bit into it. I stood there waiting. He looked at me as if to say, 'What?' I crossed my arms. Suddenly, he understood. He pretended to zip his lips and swallowed the key. Which made no sense but i took it. I grabbed my purse and head out the door.

I pressed the button and waited. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out. I opened the messages.

**From: Pine cone Face**

**Hurry up, we've been here for hours... **

I smiled. The elevator doors opened and I walked in. Then, another text came.

**Nico told me to fix it because we have not been here for hours. We arrived like 2 days ago. Now hurry up!**

I laughed lightly before a third text came in.

**HAY ITS nico, thalia doesnt mesn it gota go**

I laughed harder this time. Either Nico doesn't know how to spell or there's just no other explanation. I walked out of the elevator. Once I walked out of the building, I received another text.

**From: Random Number, 893 538 348**

**Nico again. I got your number. Sorry for the random text from Thalia's phone. I had snatched it from her hands and tried to text you while she attacked me. Sorry. :)Oh shit Thalia's noticing me text you. :0**

I smiled. Thalia waved at me from her car. I walked over. Nico opened up the door.

"Thalia took my phone." Nico said pouting. "And what's with the hat?"

"My mom gave it to me." I said subconsciously fixing it.

"Well, anyways; this car's full and you're gonna need to go with Piper-"

"Hey!" I whipped around to see Piper with her hand up.

"Hey, Piper" I said.

"As I was saying, you have to go with Piper unless you want to go in the trunk but anyways you could say hi to Calypso, Frank, and Hazel if you want" Thalia interrupted. The back door opened.

"Hey." Calypso said. "Hi" Hazel greeted. "Hey," Frank said. "Hi guys." I waved.

"Come on Annabeth." Jason said from somewhere inside Piper's car. I turned around and headed for the passenger seat. Piper shook her head.

"Jason and Leo are covering that side." I sighed and opened the door. I sat down without looking at who sat next to me because it was probably Leo.

"Go big or go home? Is that your motto?" Surprised, I looked at Percy.

"You can read Greek?" I asked.

"Of course, how would i communicate with my aunt if i didn't?"

"Your aunt speaks Greek?"

"I come from a long line of Grecian decedents."

"I do too but I also have Californian in my blood."

"Than you know how to surf waves?"

"No, I never had the time to"

"I could teach you sometime"

"I'd like that"

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, I have very important news from the all higher pine cone face. We shall be going to pine cone face's house which is about an hour away, so buckle up for a long ride." Leo interrupted.

"What, does she live in Connecticut?" I asked sarcastically.

"Something like that," Percy said flashing a smile. We already left the building's driveway so now we are at a red light.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth. Annabeth wake up; Annnaabeetthh" My eyes fluttered. I was leaning against Percy and we were the only people in the car.

"We're here, you slept half the ride." I sat up, some bones slightly cracking as i did so. If Percy heard that, he decided to stay quiet about it. I took off my seat belt. I opened the door and swung my feet to the side. I slid off my seat, almost busting my ass. Percy grabbed me to help me, causing a tingle to shoot up my back. I hid it the best i could and stood up.

It was getting dark so I could only see objects but not detail; Very much. The cars are so close together that it is starting to get a little cramped.

" Let's go inside " Percy said awkwardly breaking the silence. I followed him up to a stone house. You can actually recognize the stone because the house is not painted. When we walked inside, mostly everyone was getting stuff set up. Leo is setting up the computer with the TV. Frank and Hazel are sitting on a couch huddled in a blanket. Piper is telling Leo if the TV looked good or not, Thalia is pulling up a table to the middle of the living room with the help of Calypso. Jason and Nico are in the kitchen making snacks.

"I'm going to go help Jason and Nico with the snacks " Percy said.

" Ok good, come on blonde girl, we need some help with the technology here. " Thalia stated.

" What am I not good enough? " Leo asked stupidly.

" With wiring and that's pretty much it. " Thalia joked. Leo stuck his tongue out at her. I walked over to the computer and sat down.

" Get on the website, Movietube. Co and leave it on the main page. " Thalia instructed me while she finally pulled the table up one last time. **( A / N you should really check this out. There's all sorts of movies here.) **I set up the computer. I backed away from the computer to where Piper is standing.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up." Piper said glancing at me and then looking back at the TV. She pressed a button on the remote and the TV screen finally copied the computer's. Piper gasped.

"LEO STOP, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Leo froze and almost fell while doing so. He backed up.

"It's on right?" he asked obnoxiously.

"Yes, dumb ass are you blind?" Thalia said bringing a bowl of popcorn and setting it on the table.

"Ohhh, popcorn!" Leo said running up to table and grabbing handfuls of popcorn. As Calypso another bowl of popcorn down, she rolled her eyes. Jason dumped a bunch of candy on the table. Nico set down a bunch of black icing cupcakes. Percy brought a bunch of blue cookies. Leo sighed and fell on the floor.

"I'm in Leo heaven." He whispered. Jason picked him up.

"Chill down, Leo." he said throwing Leo on a recliner.

"Hey, not fair I only got 5 popcorns...I NEED MORE!"

"Leo, you grabbed four handfuls, chill out. Save some for the movie." Piper told him.

"Speaking of which, let's watch Horrible Bosses 2." Percy suggested.

"That's great." Jason said.

"Oh, comedy. I love comedy." Leo said smiling like an idiot.

"I don't care, honestly." Thalia said shrugging her shoulders.

"I agree with Thalia." Nico stated.

"Honestly, I love comedy but I prefer if it were a romantic movie." Piper swooned. Most of the boys gagged.

"I do not know what it's about but go ahead." Hazel said.

"I agree with Piper" Calypso piped up. I shrugged.

"I have to say, I really don't care as long as we're watching a movie." Frank commented.

"I guess that means, Horrible bosses is what we're gonna watch" Percy said clicking on the horrible bosses picture. As the page loaded, Thalia ran up the stairs suddenly. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Calypso got on the recliner with Leo, Piper and Jason sat together one end of the couch together and Nico got on the other. Percy sat at the computer waiting for Thalia to come back. I sat on the floor in front of Frank and Hazel who had their feet up. When Thalia came back, she threw a blanket at Leo and Calypso, Nico, Piper and Jason and down at me.

Percy put the movie as big screen and hit play as Thalia scooched in next to Nico. He came and sat next to me. I lifted the blanket showing him it was ok and he grabbed the end and scooched in next to me. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. As the movie started my thoughts raced back to grandma. I felt tears coming back. I closed my eyes and opened them back to the screen. I thought about Lacy, our special black lab we had to give up. I couldn't see very well. I thought about my friend Reyna and my dog Sparky.

That was it. I cried uncontrollably but tried to muffle them. Thankfully the movie was helping me. I felt an arm wrap around me. Percy pulled away. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Why are you crying?"He whispered. I shook my head.

"It's nothing,"I lied. He pulled me back to him, this time with his arms around me.

"I'll always be here for you." he whispered pushing my curls behind my ear. I shivered but stayed in the same position. He'll always be there for me.

-LINEBREAK-

**(A/N I was planning to leave it here but since I'm nice and you guys are awesome; enjoy!)**

I stirred. _What time is it. _The sun was shining and...I'm in Thalia's house. _What?!_ I sat up.

"You're awake." Percy stated.

"What time is it?"I asked already getting out of my blanket.

"It's 10 in the morning." he said casually.

"What?! We're missing school!"I almost yelled at him.

"Chill, Annabeth. We're all missing school together." he said. "Did you know you talk when you sleep?" I blushed, did he hear me?

"Wait, what do you mean by _all_ missing school _together?_"I asked.

"Well, everyone's still here, they're in the backyard."Percy explained.

"But what about school?! And my step mom, oh my god I'm so in trouble."I panicked.

"No your not, Thalia texted your mom and dad and told them that-wait did you say step mom?"Percy asked suddenly.

"Yes, my step mother, Helen." I said.

"Then, who's that contact on your phone called mom?"Percy asked. I laughed.

"My mom's not dead, Percy!"I said playfully smacking him on the back of his head.

"Owww," Percy said sarcastically.

"Come on you guys, we're gonna play the Olympics! Winner gets the pool to themselves!" Piper yelled before running back outside.

"Let's go, Annabeth" Percy said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I smiled as we ran outside, Percy pulling me behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I am really proud of myself. This chapter is about 2,227 words long without the author's notes. glad for all the reviews, favorites and whatnot but I am mostly happy that people love my story or like my story but either way, I am really proud. <strong>

**Thanks for everything,**

**ReynaMarizRodriguez**


	6. chapter 5: Trust issues

**Ok, so I've had lots of reviews which I'm happy about. (Some were from guests which you can't see unless you're the author.) There will be more Percabeth hints and stuff but not completely...yet. Another thing too, about that review I posted to answer Smiles burn in the Styx, I forgot to mention; Sparky, Annabeth's dog, is still in California being taken cared of by Annabeth's grandmother and Lacy was given up once they arrived in the building because they couldn't keep her with them while they stayed in the building. So, this is very important for the plot. You'll need it to understand it a little better. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. If i did; my name would be Rick Rioden (Or however you spell his last name, I forgot), I would be a dude, I would have two kids and a wife. Which i do not, I am a girl and under the age of 20 which I'm pretty sure Rick is way older than. No offense. Anyway's, ONWARD WITH THIS STORY! **

**_Thalia's POV _(A/N This should be fun.) **

I stretched out as Piper called out some of the games we'll be playing. Usually, I didn't play little games but I am competitive and getting the pool to myself without having to share while they're here is awesome. And I'm not about to lose this chance. I smiled as she said the name, 'Play station'. One of my favorite objects to play games on. Apparently, I was not the only one who absolutely loved this idea or game.

"Which game?" Annabeth asked.

"We have a special request from a candidate to make the game, Black Ops 2" Piper replied like a game show host.

"And a little 20 bucks did good on the side too" Leo added in.

"LEO, WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU PUTTING IN MONEY TO CHANGE THE GAMES!" Piper shot back. I raised my eyebrows.

"How much money did this little asshole pay you?" I asked. Piper put on an expression that looked like she was being cornered.

"Maybe more than 30" she said nervously. I smirked.

"Who do you think you're fooling, McLean?" She smiled softly.

"You will forget this conversation ever happened." She tried in a nervous dreamily voice.

"Hahaha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "Your idiotic charm speak won't work on me. Especially when you're nervous."

"Fine, I payed her 60 bucks to change all the games around, so I could win. She charmed me for another ten bucks. Now stop harassing her, she looks like a tomato who went sunbathing in the winter." Leo said. Jason coughed a little. Calypso looked at her boyfriend with a curious and angry look smashed together...some how.

"A tomato who went sunbathing in the winter? How the hell does that make sense?!"

"I dunno, Thalia. it was all I could come up with at the moment." Leo confessed. I sighed and Piper looked relief.

"What's this about charming him for 10 bucks, huh?" Jason asked Piper.

"Yeah, I would also like an explanation." Calypso said. Piper turned pink and I laughed. My stupid brother always came up with some way to make things negative.

"We didn't _do_ anything, I swear." Piper said quickly, "I just spoke him into it. Oh God." She turned red.

"Look here, Leo wouldn't do anything. She's the one who blackmailed me. Ok, we didn't _do_ anything. You guys are dirtier than a mutt left on a side of a road when it's raining outside. Of course, not that I'm any better." Leo smirked.

"Yes, and Leo always fixes his problems with witty comebacks and sidekicks. Oh and let's not forget his amazing stories. We've heard it all before, at this point. Except for Annabeth of course. But would you mind telling me, what the _hell_ she could blackmail you for?" I asked.

"Well..." Leo said sheepishly as he passed and repassed his hand through his hair, "Um... You see, that's kind of like confidential" I smirked.

"Has wittle Leo gotten himself into willy big probee womies?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Kill the baby voice, alright?" Leo said, "It's so unlike you, it's fucking scary."

"He was partying at Yew's party and got real drunk. Sorry, Leo but I have nothing to lose. I already put away the 70 bucks." Piper finally spilled.

"Then, why the hell do i even try to compromise with you?!" Leo asked angrily.

"Well, 'cause your enough of a dumb ass to actually try to compromise with her. You know she'll spill it, She's a rumor machine. Now let's get on with this fucking Olympics bull shit before I just open a can of root beer and sit on the couch." I said.

-LINEBREAK-

The Olympic shit, while never ever going to admit to my friends and brother, was actually pretty fun. I mean, I think it last like a whole 2 or 3 hours. But Annabeth won. I never thought that blonde girl was so bad ass. She beat all our asses at most of the games. Well, not my ass but she did pretty good. She had borrowed one of my bathing suits and invited everyone in. Why the hell she would try to win so hard, be so bad ass, win, and share her prize. I don't disagree, I mean, it was really hot outside and shit but still; if I were in her shoes there would be no way in hell that I would share. Someone splashed water at me. Annabeth laughed as she swam away.

"That's not funny, Chase" I said chasing her, well swimming after her. She laughed, drew in a huge breath and began swimming underwater. "Oh, I got you" I said to myself as I, myself went underwater.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_ I swam underwater as Thalia swam after me. I swam faster underwater. She finally caught me and tackled me. She wouldn't let go and I had lost my breath. I started panicking. I kicked and thrashed. Thalia still held on. I kicked at her and hit something. She let go and I kicked up to get some air. I almost fainted before I reached the surface. _

I shook off the memory and held my towel closer.

"Chase, you know I'm sorry, right? I didn't mean to. I thought you were playing around." Thalia begged. I nodded. I knew she was sorry, I accepted her apology. I was just..._shaken._ Percy had his arms around me, hugging me.

" Thalia, she already said that she accepts your apology. She is just a little shaken up and wants to be left alone. I have experienced the feeling before, trust me. You should go prepare something. " Percy suggested.

"Well, then what should I prepare?" Thalia asked sarcastically. Percy shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom. " Percy suggested.

"She's not here for this week, and you of all people should know that." Thalia stated.

"Can you please just give Annabeth some space?" Percy asked. Thalia sighed, turning on her heal and heading upstairs. I looked up at Percy.

"What did you mean when you said you've experienced this before?" I asked.

"Well" Percy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well. One time I had gone missing and all I could remember was being kidnapped. I met Frank and Hazel there in California. We traveled all the way up to Alaska to get to Hazel's mom. And up in Alaska, I took a step and the earth, it like swallowed me. I remember Hazel calling it something like muskeg and trust me, it feels like drowning but with mud." Percy shook his head as if to shake off the memory.

I hugged him."I'm sorry that happened to you." I said softly. He chuckled.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Annabeth. It wasn't your fault." Percy told me.

"I really should get home, Helen and dad are probably very worried." I told him.

"I'll take you." Percy offered.

"Can we stop by the post office? " I asked.

"Sure." He replied. "Let's say goodbye first."

"Ok, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>The pool thing, that happened to me once. I thought it would be like a twist or something. <strong>

**So, Annabeth's forgiven Thalia but has a bit of a trust issue with her...**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of starting a new book. I'll give you a** description.

Annabeth, being the oldest (by 5 minutes) has a very large family. Annabeth is just one of the tripelets. Malcolm and Anthony are the other two. They all share the same mom and dad (obviously), Athena and Frederick. But, soon Athena fled leaving Frederick alone with three babies. One year later, Frederick remarried Suzanne.**(who is Mrs. Chase from the books. I decided to make her name Suzanne in this one.) **Later, when the tripelets were two years old, they had Matthew and Bobby, the twins. Soon, came the last and youngest, Rylend. Life was great. The country is great. That's where they live and where they'll stay. Annabeth, being the only girl in the family had the greatest fun. Until trouble strikes paradise. Will Annabeth survive the freaky stalker? And if she does, will she survive the aftermath? Will a certain friend's cousin help her through this?

**How does it sound? I'm really sure I'm going to make this a thing. I'm looking for a title for it. Review with a title if you have an idea.**

**Goodnight or good day, (depending where and when you read this)**

**ReynaMarizRodriguez**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting home

_**My life is an active volcano, waiting to burst; and when it does, it'll affect all those great accomplishments beside it. **_

_**- Annabeth Chase**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I twisted my foot on the tip. I wonder what they'll think, and say. I'm scared they'll ground me. I put my owl earrings and hat away because if dad is angry, seeing those objects will definitely_ not_ help. I had already mailed the other half of the necklace so I hope my mom gets it soon. I turned the knob ever so carefully. I pushed the door open slowly.

I peeked in. Helen is still heavily pregnant and sitting on the couch. Matt and Bobby aren't where I can see them. Grampa is sitting on his recliner watching TV.

"Come here, sit down. " Helen said as I closed the door.

"I don't want to" I snapped. I walked to my room. To my surprise, my father is already here twisting the old locket in his hands. He gave me that one. It has pictures of him, Helen, and the twins. They never had a picture of me. Not that I complained. He saw me enter.

"Annabeth, I've heard 5 different stories, care to tell me the truth?"

" No, I don't care to tell you the truth. You know, because of you Helen is pregnant and due with another child. I don't care about that. I could care less about what I did today and you should too. I hate this life more than anyone else who hated theirs in the history of the Earth." With that I spun aaround, my locks flying into the air, and rushed to the twin's side. I climbed up to the top bunk and threw myself on it. My eyes watered. All I had said was true. 100% true. I hate my life.

"Annabeth, the only reason I let you talk like that before was because I saw you were hurting. But now, young lady. Now you've crossed the line. Going to a party on a school night? Not coming back until the next day?-"

"Bullshit, that's all bullshit." I muttered.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK BEING NICE TO YOU, YOU DON'T RESPECT ANYONE OR ANYTHING. JUST PACK ALL YOUR SHIT AND GO TO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND'S HOUSE!" I looked at him, surprised. His face was full of anger, but I think I see a twinkle of regret in his eyes.

"You heard me." He spat coldly. I refused the tears that wanted to come out. I packed the very little clothes I had, and with my chargers and phone, ipod, and laptop in my hands, I left the apartment.

I held in my tears as I walked into the elevator.

- LINEBREAK-

I stirred my coffee as I looked down at my phone. Thalia would pick me up in a while. BING.

**From: Pine cone Face**

**Because of a last minute promise I was sworn to yesterday, which I have to for this asshole next to me, I can't pick you up and I won't be home. But I asked Piper and she said she couldn't. My brother can't ether. Coralhead said he will. I called him coralhead because he's an asshole and I'm really running out of names. Sucks, I know. See you tomorrow. **

I sighed and typed 'ok'. I put my phone down. I wonder what will become of me.

-LINEBREAK-

I smiled at Percy. He was trying to get out of a Chinese trap thing. He pulled and tugged. I laughed.

"Hey, this isn't funny Annabeth. I'm stuck." I laughed even more.

"Percy, you're supposed to push your fingers in" I explained. He looked at me with confusion.

"Won't that make my fingers more stuck?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his improper grammar. I set my hands on his hands, and while getting a tingly feeling, pushed his hands together. The Chinese trap began to grow wider. I held the Chinese trap while Percy got his fingers out. He wiggled his fingers.

"Ahhhhhh, that feels good. " he said. I rolled my eyes and set the Chinese trap down into the bin with the rest.

"Let's go check some more stuff out." I proposed.**(A/N don't get the wrong idea. ;) haha) **He nodded.

_**Percy's POV**_

She was just standing there, as beautiful as always. I wonder what she thought of me.

"I heard there's this party at 9 in the Albertsons' house, you wanna go?" I asked. She looked back at me thoughtfully._ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_""_Well...ok sure, it will soothe me after what happened today...what time is it? " She asked.

"It's about 8 now and I really don't want to mess around in this mall anymore." I told her. She looked surprised but nodded.

"Wendy's?" She asked.

"Of course." I took her hand and we left running.

* * *

><p><strong>so, they're going to a party...<strong>

**that, kicking out of the house stuff never happened to me.**

**sorry I've been super busy...homework...ugh. Also sorry, that this is a filler chapter.**

**Anyways, those little quotes up there that say that they're from at Annabeth Chase are actually originals made by me. **

**So for the other book, I have gotten reviews but not of ideas for the title. Not that I'm complaining about the reviews I've gotten. But still, I'm thinking of 'hanging on' but you let me know what you think. **

**Catch ya'll later, **

**ReynaMarizRodriguez**


	8. Chapter 7: PARTY!

_If your mother and father are not role models for you, Be a role model For yourself. _

_-Annabeth Chase_

**_Percy's POV_**

I sat next to Annabeth. The music is very loud. We are drinking. She decided to let loose and drink beer, I drank water. She thought we were both drinking wine, but I gotta watch out for her. I don't know what she's like when she gets drunk. And neither of us will make it home if we both drink. And yeah, tonight she's gonna stay with me. Not that I have any ideas...I won't take advantage of her, that would be sick. For me, because she's the one who wouldn't know what she would've been doing if I ever did that...

"Hey percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go watch the stars? It's very loud here." I looked at her. That's weird.

"Ok, let's go" I said lifting hrr off her seat. She giggled. Well, she's drunk. Annabeth **never** giggles. I mean, never. I've never seen or heard her giggle. She would be sick or brainwashed or something if she did. She was more, nice but to a limit and make one wrong move and she'll skin you alive. Yup, I captured her perfectly. I smirked to myself as Annabeth wobbly lead me outside. I catched her as she almost fell on the step down to the porch.

"That's it, missy. You're now being carried." I told her slinging her over my shoulder.

"Hey!" She said pounding on my back. Which didn't hurt, they were more like a two year old's, but I knew she was just weak because of the stage she is in. I layed her down on the grass and I laid down next to her. She pointed to the sky.

"That's Orion right there." She said. I looked up. All I saw was a bunch of stars.i nodded, as if I understood. She looked at me and laughed.

"You're funny, Perce. We both know that you don't know what the hell you're looking at. " I winced at what she called me, but smiled at the last part. Surprisingly, she kissed me on the cheeks.

"That's one of the things I like about you" I blushed.

"Y-yo-you li-like m-me?" I stuttered.

"I don't know, but I do know that I definitely have big feelings for you, but I just haven't decided if their negative or positive yet." Annabeth replied.**(friend squeals in the back. Let me know where and when this is from, you'll get a shout out from a special guest in the next chapter. ) **

"Will you let me know when you do?" I asked. She smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought you guys and gals deserved more tonight so there you go. I also couldn't wait for this part. Have a good night.<strong>

**R&R please. **

**Love ya'll, **

**ReynaMarizRodriguez**


	9. Chapter 8: the next day

When someone comes into your life God sends them for a reason. Either to learn from them or be with them till the end...

-Anonymous

**_Thalia's POV_**

I grabbed my key to my asshole cousin's house. This asshole and this blonde girl were not opening. I opened the door. I jumped inside.

"Wakey wakey, Thali-WHAT THE HELL!?" Percy fell off the couch and Annabeth groaned. They were on the same couch, together, in the living room. UGHH.

"Gahh...Thalia!" Percy suddenly blushed. "It's not what it looks like."

"Shut up, dam my head hurts" Annabeth groaned. My mouth opened wide.

"She has a hangover? She was drunk? Aw, that's sick Percy."

"No, we didn't do anything like that. " he said.

"Will you guys shut the hell up?" Annabeth groaned.

"Honey, honestly, you need ambrosia. That medicine for hangovers." I told her grabbing the pills out of my bag.

"Here," I said tossing them to her. It hit her on the head and rolled between her and the couch. "I'll go get you some water." I said tossing my purse onto the recliner. I walked up to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I grabbed the pitcher and a glass and filled it with water. I put the pitcher back and walked back into the living room. Annabeth was laying against one edge of the couch and percy sat on the other side of the couch. I gave Annabeth the water and jumped over the couch to sit down in between them.

"So, what your mom say percy?" I asked smirking.

"She has a night shift. She'll come back in...Oh shit, we have ten minutes!"

"Relax, Percy that shit takes two minutes to start affecting her. We'll be fine. " someone cleared their throught. We looked back.

"Mo-mo-mom?! What are you doing here? " Percy stuttered.

"Percy, another party?" She asked her foot tapping. Percy looked down.

"Yea" he said ashamed.

"Look at this poor girl," she went up and hugged Annabeth, "What will her parents think, Perseus Jackson?!"

"I don't have any." Annabeth muttered. Sally gave Annabeth another hug.

"You poor girl, where will you stay? What happened? " she asked. Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, what did you do?"

"Me, NOTHING! Annabeth got kicked out of her house by her dumba-"

"LANGUAGE!" Sally shrieked.

"-Butt father and now she's going to stay with Thalia, assuming that Katherine will take her."

"Nah, my mom won't give a fuck."

"Thalia!"

"Sorry, Sally but I couldn't think of another way to say that." Sally sighed but nodded. We're teens anyways, why the hell does it matter?

"Well, I have to go change. And Percy, I said I have the night shift tomorrow. But don't get any ideas. " Sally said turning around and walking towards the stairs.

"Let's go do something. " Percy suggested.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my special guest is late. <strong>

**PERCY: *busts through door* No I'm not! And I brought my own special guest, Annabeth! **

**ME: you can't bring your own special guest when you're a special guest!**

**PERCY: Yes, I can. **

**ME: Nuh uh**

**PERCY: yuh hugh**

**ANNABETH: Enough, you both act like children! *Me and Percy look down sheepishly.***

**ME: *looks to them and the screen* would you guys are to say who won?**

**ANNABETH: of course! We'll take turns. **

**PERCY : No, I do all of them.**

**ANNABETH: Seaweed brain, are you implying that you can do best alone?**

**PERCY : well...um... I...**

**ANNABETH : Then it's settled, we'll take turns. Me first. I'd like to congratulate allen r for being the first to review with the correct answer. Congrats, Allen! *percy rolls his eyes***

**PERCY: Guest, you are correct. Second guest, incorrect. I'm pretty sure Annabeth didn't say that in _my_ story. *Annabeth rolls her eyes***

**ANNABETH : percy you were supposed to read one. *smacks percy***

**PERCY : OWW! *rubs back of head.***

**ANNABETH : anyways, congrats to Angelicat2 for your correct answer. And no, sadly fake figment me in this story and all other figments don't have the powers they do in real life. **

**PERCY : AWW, they don't? Can you change that ReynaMarizRodriguez, pleeeaaasssseeeeee?**

**ME : sorry, Percy no can do. Anyways, whoever get's this question right will be pointed out tomorrow by, guess who, Grover!**

** PERCY :AAWWW, I'll miss being here.**

**Annabeth: We'll come the day after. Anyways, folks the question is...****what is the name of the thing that Percy fell into in the son of Neptune? It's also mentioned in this story, wink wink.**

**PERCY : AND THAT'S ALL! **

**ME : Goodbye ya'll. **


	10. Chapter 9: The good and bad

_FEARLESS: Having the courage to say goodbye to someone that only hurts you, even if you feel like you can't breathe without them...__ Unknown_

**_ANNABETH'S POV_**

I walked into school with my head down. I wore a gray hoddie today because, well because I felt gray. Someone shoved me into a locker. Normally I would tell someone off but I'm not feeling it today. I looked down and kept walking. I opened my locker and grabbed my things. I took my hoodie off.

When I walked into homeroom. Darnel was already there having fun with his buddies.

" Hey Annabeth, didn't I see you at the project multiple times? Right?" I looked at him confused and just shook it off and ignored him.

Most of school was just bullshit, literally. We had gone on a field trip to a farm and cleaned up for "experiments". Personally, I believe that the farmer was just making money off of a high school for them to clean his farm. They said this will be important for the future. I'd rather choose polotics over that crap. Now we were in school. Learning polotics. At an assembly. Be careful what you wish for.

The assembly ended 15 minutes before the bell rang. I decided to go find Thalia, assuming she was in the gym -a place I hadn't gone to yet- I walked where I think I've seen it before. I hurried because; 1 this is high school, 2 I didn't know where the gym was, and 3 I'm not even sure if that's where Thalia was. Then, I turned and entered an empty hallway. Which is weird. There were no empty hallways in this school. I walked faster. I felt vunerable here. Oh god, I'm getting paranoid.

Suddenly, I'm thrown against a locker and I hear heavy breathing in my ear. I wiggled around to see what had tackled me.

"You fascinate me." The man said in my ear. My thoughts immediately rushed back to when I was 10. I shook those bad memories off as I faced this man. I heard he was a teacher fresh out of college. I tried to scramble my way out of his grip but it was no use. It was like if I were a bird and he were my capturer. I couldn't escape. My breathing became shallower as he put his forehead on mine.

" No, no. You stay with me." He breathed. I was paralyzed. Just like the first time. He set a small peck on my lips and sparks shot down my back. My hand raised up to my lip. I felt it, top to bottom lip. I don't wanna be with this man. I shoved him hard in the chest and he stumbled back in surprise. But before I could run, he recovered from his shock and pushed me against my locker.

**GROVER: What the hell? **

**ME: be quiet, you'll ruin the mood. **

"I will have you" he whispered pulling me against him. I thrashed, desperate to be free. he picked me up, his arm around my waist and my back still against the lockers. He kissed me deeply on the lips but mine stayed rigid. I punched him and kicked him and twisted my head but nothing worked.

"Hey!" a very familiar voice yelled. The man stopped kissing me and looked to the side. I also looked to side.

"Dude, drop her! You're sick!" Percy yelled coming down the hallway.

"She's mine!" He spat coldly. I shook my head quickly. Percy tackled the man who dropped me. I fell on real hard on my bottom. I can't see or breath. Finally, my vision cleared but I still can't breath. I gasped for air but couldn't find any. Percy started fighting the man as I blacked out. **(This actually happened to me once but at separate times. And no one was there, I saved myself)**

**GROVER : Wait, what just happened? And this happened to you?! **

**ME: yes. now, let's move on. You weren't expected this early in the story. **

**_Percy's POV_**

12 minutes 'till gym. Might as well go early. I walked down the hallways saying hi to my classmates and wannabes. It was kinda fun being on the swim and football team. Everyone knew you and many wanted to be you. I entered the usual hallway. Which we called ghost hall. It was...WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT ANNABETH?

"Hey!" I yelled walking closer. The man stopped kissing her and looked at me. Annabeth stopped her thrashing and looked at me.

"Dude; drop her! You're SICK" I yelled sprinting down the hallway.

"She's mine! " He spat coldly. I shook my head disgustingly and with all my rage I ran and tackled him making him drop Annabeth. Annabeth looked disoriented as the dude took a swing at my stomach. Which I dodged. I punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the nuts. It was sick but he was sick and he deserved it. He fell to the floor as I walked over to Annabeth. He grabbed my ankle and swiped my leg from under me. I stumbled and fell. He advanced on me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Thalia yelled coming from the opposite end of the hallway I came from. I took the advantage of the distraction to stand up.

"Get help, call 911. Annabeth's blacked out." I yelled back. I swung another one at the dude's jaw. Thalia sprinted over to Annabeth and checked her. She pulled out her phone and started calling someone. Seeing the trouble the bastard had brought, he picked up his little beat ass and scurried off, slipping every now and then. I walked over to Annabeth limping. He had gotten me good.

"We should bring her outside, it would make it easier for all of us." I told Thalia when she got off the phone. She nodded.

"They said they would be here soon." She said getting up. "I'll hold the legs" I nodded, picking up Annabeth.

-LINEBREAK-

Me and Thalia both got to ride in the ambulance and now we were in the hospital. Annabeth still hadn't woken up. Thalia had left to get some food. The school probably has informed Annabeth's mom and dad and stepmom about the incident. I am in the room watching Annabeth. Which isn't weird at all, I just want to be here and insure she's alright. What's happened to me?

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyelashes started blinking and she turned on her side.

"You're awake. " I said.

"Yea...where am I?" she asked. She looked around and realization came to her. "That bad?" She asked outstanded. I nodded. She sighed.

"Don't you just hate it sometimes?" She asked.

"Hate what?" I asked.

"Hate how life plays out"

"No"

"How come?" She asked twisting back to face me.

"Because, I would have never met you." I said.

"That's sweet Percy. " She gave me a one arm hug and I sneaked a kiss onto her cheek. She mocked surprise. She shook her head and grabbed my chin leading my mouth onto hers. And we kissed. A good one at that. I pulled away and told her between breaths,

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she nodded,

"Of course." She told me placing her lips on Mine again.

"Hey, Percy. I brought some food and...OOk. GET A FUCKING ROOM." Thalia said loudly. Annabeth and I broke apart laughing.

"We had one, and you entered. " I said in between laughs. She sighed and placed the food down.

"Anyways, your father's here." Thalia stated looking at Annabeth. Annabeth chocked on her own laughter.

"What?!"

"Kidding, I just wanted to see your face, it was hilarious. " Thalia said, cracking up. I laughed even harder. Annabeth glared at me.

" Whaaaattt? It was funny." I defended, still laughing. She sighed and shook her head.

" Anyways, avengers. Let us eat." Thalia said in a manly voice. We all cracked up. Soon, we looked like 3 lunatics laughing like crazy.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I looked at the nurse as she undid my IV. Percy had gone back to school along with Thalia, because it was mandatory. I stayed alone here.

" You know, that boy. He loves you." She said.

"That's impossible, we've only known each other for like what is it now a week? And we just started dating today." I said.

"Love has it's own special calendar, sweetie. " I winced as she pulled out the IV needle. I nodded, figuring it would be no use to argue.

"You need to walk and flex those muscles. You didn't fracture any back bones but it may hurt a lot. You'll have to stay overnight, just to make sure you're healthy, ok?" I nodded, sitting up. And just like she said, pain shot up my back and I laid back down quicker than I had sat up.

"Ooh, honey. This looks bad. You might want to avoid sitting up and just try to stand up." I tried it, and failed.

"You'll get a use of it, I promise." I nodded but laid back down.

"I think I'll take a nap. " I said shrugging. She sighed and nodded. I pulled up my blanket and turned around so I wouldn't face my nurse.

-LINEBREAK-

Everyone that's my friend will coming over soon because school is going to be over soon. Right now, I was taking a walk around the hospital. We had managed to get me up and they had urged me to start walking to see how I was doing. They had followed me for a while with a clipboard but now I was on my own. I had let my golden curls down. I am slightly leaning against the clear glass type of fence that blocked everyone from falling 5 stories down.

"Annabeth? " I whipped around to the sound of those voices. In an instant, I knew it was them.

* * *

><p><strong>pretty long chapter if I say so myself.<strong>

**GROVER : and suspicious. What happens, who's behind her?**

**ME: you'll need to find out in the next chapter. **

**GROVER : *bleats excitedly* alright. Well, the winner of the question is Angelicat2. Thedarkwhiteangel got it correct too. **

**ME: yup, the answer is Muskeg. He falls into a muskeg. I'm pretty sad only you two reviewed. **

**GROVER : *pats on my back* it's ok. The new question is: How did Annabeth react when she first saw percy after he had "disappeared"? And where was she when she saw him?**

**ME: ok, that's it. Bye! *waves***


	11. Chapter 10

_Before you judge my life, my past or my character... Walk in my shoes, walk the path I have traveled, live my sorrow, my doubts, my fear, my pain and my laughter.. Remember, everyone has a story. When you've lived my life then you can judge me... unknown_

**_ANNABETH'S POV_**

I whipped around to see where the voices came from.

"MMatt...BBobby?" I stuttered in surprise. They ran over to hug me. When I winced, and they pulled away.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time noticing my hospital gown. I laughed, and smiled.

"I fell on my bottom and passed out." they looked at me worriedly and hugged me, carefully this time.

"Why are you here?" I asked as they pulled away.

" Oh, Annabeth! Mommy had the baby. he's so cute. His name's Johnathan. It's just great! " the twins said excitedly taking turns with each sentence. I was dumbfounded.

"They're here?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" Bobby said.

"Come on! " Matt added pulling me. I stumbled.

"Ow!" I cried in distress. Matt stopped immediately. He looked at me in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said in a shaky voice. My hands were on my back.

"It's ok. Just be careful, ok?" I asked straightening up and yelping as I did so. Matt nodded. Bobby just looked at me in terror.

" Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, yelping one last time as I straightened up. This was embarrassing. I never showed vulnerability to anyone.

" Do you want to go back to your room?" Matt asked. I shooked my head.

" Let's go see Johnathan."

"Well, ok." Bobby said. They walked ahead of me and guided the way. After dizzying twists and turns, we got to the nursery. Matt shoulder bumped me.

"Watch." He said. He pressed the speaker button and said

"Francesca, we're back!"

"Already? Come on in." A woman said. I'm guessing she was Francesca. I followed the boys into the hall and into the nursery.

"Hi guys. " Francesca, I guess, told them ruffling their hairs. Her hair is a light brown with blond highlights. She looked up at me with blue eyes.

"Who are you? Friends can't enter in the nursery only the father, mother, and siblings." I smiled and shook my head. My blonde hair and grey eyes are from my mom. You could barely tell that my dad was my dad.

"Are you sick? You can't be in here!" She said with her eyes wide Since I had taken a long time to answer.

"No, no. I just passed out. But I'm under the custody of Frederick, my dad. And they're my half brothers. We found each other in the waiting room because I was out for a walk. And my back really hurts but that's all. I just really want to see my half brother. " she looked surprised for a second as if taking this all in.

Then, she nodded and led us further into the nursery. There were like 10-14 babies here in the , we reached my dad and Helen. My dad had his back towards me and Matt and Bob had already joined Helen and the baby in her arms. Nervous, I stepped outside the curtain. I wasn't ready for this. I don't feel like I belong. The nurse stepped out and walked towards me.

"Didn't you want to see your half brother? " she asked me . I nodded.

" Then, what's stopping you?"

"I just don't feel like I belong, I mean what'll happen when my dad sees me? When will he notice me? What'll Helen say? What if Bob and Matt see why I left? I can't let them see that" I rambled.

"it'll be fine. " Francesca reasured me. I sighed and nodded. I stepped back inside and Francesca didn't follow. Helen looked up at me and scoffed. She looked back at John. My dad looked back to see who Helen had scoffed at. When his eyes met mine, his face was full of confusion. Then, he looked down and his eyes filled with pain, and regret.

" What happened? " he asked.

"NNotthing" I stuttered. He stood up and hugged me, I winced.

" Who told you?" he asked Pulling back.

" Matt and Bobby" He looked back at the twins.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was here?" Bobby and Matt shrugged. He put his hand on my back and slowly guided me towards Helen and the kids.

"That's your new baby brother, Johnathan" he said. I didn't bother correcting him because it would ruin the mood. I fake smiled, but when my half brother was passed into my arms, I felt my own smile melt away the fake one. At that very moment, I promised I would always be there for him, like I had to Matt and Bob. Suddenly, the intercom changed from baby music to a woman's voice which said,

" Annabeth Chase report to the X ray room 295. We'll be expecting you there. " I sighed and carefully handed Johnathan over to Helen as the intercom changed to play baby music again. I started walking towards the curtain before I felt dad behind me. I looked back questioningly.

"you'll need someone to guide you out." He told me resting a hand on my shoulder. I perced my lips but continued to walk. He followed me.

Once I exited the nursery, I was severely confused.

"Told you " my dad said noting the confusion on my face. I sighed and he took my hand, slowly leading me to the waiting area for this floor. The only one that has elevators. But he lead me so slow, that it seemed as if he were confused as to where to go.

"Dad, are you lost?" I asked him.

"Nonsense, I just need to..find a... oh here we go" he said letting go of my hand and walking up to a sign.

"Waiting room, that way" he said pointing it out for me. I began walking and he followed eventually ending up leading me.

Once we reached the waiting room, he pressed the down button for the elevator. I came up behind him.

" You don't have to come with me. " I told him. The elevator doors opened and we walked in.

" I know, I also know that I was wrong Annabeth. " he told me as the doors closed. " I don't want us to have a bad relationship, I know I was wrong for kicking you out, it's just that I was having a bad day, I had gotten laid off-"

" you got laid off? "

"yea but that's not the point. I got lilaid off and then I come home and hear you're staying at a friend's house. And Helen concludes that you were at a party, got drunk, and had a hangover. So that's why you were staying at a friend's house. And I really didn't like that. You know having your only baby girl drinking. I kind of freaked, and you didn't help and what happened, happened." the elevator dinged and stopped. He exited in front of me, looking back at me.

"But we have a bigger apartment now. Grampa stayed in his. Can you...do you, want to move back in?" he asked me. I stumbled but stayed up. Stupid tile. I looked back at my dad, who I knew was really sorry. I smiled and nodded. He sighed in relief as we came upon a sign.

"What had happened was that my friends and I went to Thalia's mom's place and we watched a movie. **question is what had they watched.** I fell asleep and my friends decided just to stay there that night because a 1 hour ride is very long." he pointed out which way we should go as I talked. We continued walking.

" After I woke up, they tell me they had called you and mom-"

"You have your mom's number on your phone?!"

"YYeeesss"

"Are you nuts?! She could track us down!" I sighed.

" My mom's not a stalker, she will only come on a special occasion and sometimes she doesn't even come!"

"I guess you're right but-"

"Great, just great! We don't need you, you could just go back." a woman cackled pointing to my dad.

"Oookkkk..." my dad exited the room and the woman came over to me.

" Ok sweetie, we're just going to make sure that your spine is not broken or any of such. You hit yourself quite hard on your tailbone and there's a high chance of you having a minor fracture or just a sprain but either way, we want to make sure you're healthy and ok. " She said.

"how long will it take? " I asked her.

"Might be an 2 hours long or just an hour depending on you, sweetie. "

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy patriots won the super bowl! Sorry for the sea hawks fans out there but I must say, they let themselves lose. They could've intercepted the ball and won, but they started a fight. But, the plays were amazing and with that half time show, this must be the best super bowl ever!<strong>

**PERCY : but they...wwell...yyea, I guess you're right. **

**ME: OF COURSE I'M RIGHT, PATRIOTS WON THE SUPER BOWL, HELL YEA!**

**ANNABETH : *with wide eyes* yea, alright, they won. But great inference, they did win but the sea hawks could've won...I guess...**

**PERCY : well, winner is Smiles burn in the Styx for answering first with the correct answer. **

**ME: *smiles sheepishly * oh yeah and grover had forgotten to be specific about when percy had disappeared, but he meant from the heroes of olympus books but I'm glad mostly everyone got it correct. **

**ANNABETH : Yeah, congrats to Angelicat2 for getting it correct too. **

**PERCY: and *coughs* ilikepercabeth123, yea congrats. **

**Me: well ignore that ilikepercabeth123 you got it completely correct,**

**ANNABETH : Yeah, Percy's just being an idiot. **

**ME : yup, the question is, what movie did the gang watch at Thalia's mom's house, from this story? **

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH : why were you acting like an idiot when you said ilikepercabeth123's name, I mean I I know it's weird but you don't wanna hurt her feelings. <strong>

**PERCY :They've come up with a couple name for us, next thing you know they'll be at our place begging for us to have **_**children. **_

**ME**_** : you guys do know the mic is still on right?**_

**PERCY : WELL, THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TURN IT OFF!**


	12. sorry, but another authors note

**Ok, I'm sorry guys but lately, I've been out of it**. **Seriously, I love the reviews and all but I'm on a writer's block here. If you want you can review me ideas and all and I might end up twisting them into the story.**

**I'M NOT DISCONTINUEING THE STORY! AND I AM VERY AWARE THAT I MIGHT OF SPELLED THAT WRONG BUT THE POINT IS I AM NOT GOING TO DISCONTINUE ANYTHING... I'll just need some time. **

**ME: Percy, you can come in now!**

**PERCY : hey guys, REYNAMARIZRODRIGUEZ told me that one of you said something about me? *looks at me* You know, Annabeth and I have a date to Applebee's and I don't wwanna be late.**

**ME: *with a serious face* Just read this review first and say sorry for not getting to the email on time.**

**PERCY : Ok, well sorry ****Aisika For not getting to the email on time but you in were correct with your answer of **

**Well when Annabeth saw Percy again it was in new Rome.**

**ME : well, I could've done better but here Percy, *hands flash card with only correct review from last question* there is a special dedication in there to ya' too...**

**PERCY : * reads with wide eyes * Well, I say if you want a piece of me in a crazy psychotic sort of way, than bring it on, I've defeated titans which you are nothing compared to, you weak mortal! **

**ME: *clears throat* well to those who don't understand, Ilikepercabeth123 replied**

**Answer: Horrible Bosses 2**

**P.s. Percy watch your back MUAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA *Takes out knife* no one offends me and gets away with it...**

**so yeahhhh. Bye percy! **

**PERCY: I DARE YOU TO COME CHALLENGE ME YOU MERE MORTAL! **

**ME : Percy, you're half mortal...**

**PERCY : AND HALF GOD! *soaks me in water from fish tank which ruins mike***

**Now I have to buy A NEW ONE!**

**PERCY : *shrugs and leaves* **

**Uuughhhh!**

**ok, I just realized that made me look like I'm not undergoing a writer's block but that's just like all I can think of. Litterally. **

**I might not post for like another week or so because I have a writing project for school and my ADD isn't helping. But, on the bright side, when i do actually post a chapter, I'm gonna make it EXTRA large with about 3,000 with no author's notes.**

**I'm so sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. **

**As long as you don't kill me, **

**Consider ourselves friends. **

**Your friend, **

**ReynaMarizRodriguez**


	13. Bad luck fromthe bitch behind the screen

_**Sorry for wasting your time, everyone. I just really wanted an escape from my horrible life, and I thought clinging on to this series, recreating the series duplicating it, will make it survive. See, I always found my books as an escape. Granted, a temotemporary one, one that never lasts. As I read the hunger games, I thought of how silly I was for recreating such a -not perfect- great series. I realized that there are other books out there to escape to, and if I were to recreate anything, it would be because I have finished all the books in the world and have no other way to cling on to life without all the anxiety-like feelings of the natural world. -granted, I still get the feelings of anxiety or whatever with the books, but the books wash it all away as I get lost in a world of sci-fi and fantasy- **_

_**I'm very sorry to say this, but sometimes there are things in this world that we must let go. So, I leave this account behind along with the story. Whoever wants the plot, take it. It was running downhill anyway. I'm sorry, so deeply sorry, and I know that now I'm probably just an ignorant bitch who plays with everyone's hearts in your view, whose apologies are just spoken because they are forced and not because I'm being sincere. And I get it, I'd probably think the same thing if I were in your shoes. But I'm not, and I just can't continue. **_

_**So, as of this day forward, the bitch behind the screen has signed off.**_

_**best of wishes, **_

_** Lynn**_


End file.
